Happy Birthday, Mako-chan!
by Takane'Chan
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el día que esperaba con tantas ansias de repente lo noto tan lejos? A pesar de que es mañana… ya siquiera tengo ganas de que llegue, después de todo, un cumpleaños es un día más si no lo pasas con quien tú quieres. Un pequeño fanfic MakoHaru dedicado completamente a Makoto por su cumpleaños. Felicidades, mamá Makoto :3


**Hola, seres vivos de este mundo :3 Hoy traigo una cosa muy especial para las fans del MakoHaru :3 Para quien no lo sepa, hoy es el cumpleaños de Makoto :3 (si te consideras fan de Makoto y no lo sabías, deja de ser su fan…(?)) Y por ello he decidido hacer este fic :3**

**Disclaimer: Free! Y todos sus personajes pertenecen ****a ****Koji Ouji y Futoshi Nishiya.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Happy birthday, Mako-chan~<strong>_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el día que esperaba con tantas ansias de repente lo noto tan lejos? A pesar de que es mañana… ya siquiera tengo ganas de que llegue, después de todo, un cumpleaños es un día más si no lo pasas con quien tú quieres.

**-¡Makoto!-** escuché a alguien llamándome, cosa que me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos.

Aquella voz pertenecía a un amigo de la infancia que llevaba casi un año sin ver.

**-Oh, Kisumi, hola-** le respondí sonriendo amablemente.

Kisumi había venido hasta la universidad de Tokyo ya que el próximo semestre iba a entrar en ella a estudiar, pero como él no conocía nada de Tokyo ni de la prefactura, me ofrecí voluntario para darle una pequeña "visita guiada" por el lugar.

**-Makoto, ahora que lo pienso…-** Kisumi comenzó a hablar, pero se calló enseguida. Parecía que quisiera asegurar algo**- ¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños, no?**

**-… Sí-** sonreí a pesar de que no quiero que me recuerden precisamente eso.

**-Pues me gustaría verte mañana, pero por mala suerte no puede ser…- **Kisumi dijo aquello con un cierto tono de tristeza en la voz.

**-No pasa nada- **asentí ** –debes volver a casa, no puedes quedarte, tu familia se preocuparía.**

**-Lo sé… Pero… toma- **sonrió y sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo **–de parte mía y de Hayato.**

¿Un regalo? No esperaba eso… Lo cogí y lo abrí con cuidado. Una vez abierto, vi un pequeño llavero con forma de orca.

** -Gracias, Kisumi. No esperaba que te acordases después de tanto tiempo- **dije a la vez que sacaba las llaves y las ponía en el llavero.

**-No hay que dar las gracias - **sonrió.

Después de aquello, estuve con Kisumi hasta el anochecer. Le acompañé hasta la estación y volví a mi departamento. Dejé las llaves en la entrada junto con el llavero. Me estiré sobre la cama con cansancio y miré hacia el techo.

Suspiro. Mañana haré 18 años. Adiós adolescencia, hola adultez. Antes lo esperaba con ansiad. Ya no. O, mejor dicho, ya no espero con ansias el día. Claro que quiero cumplir ya los 18, pero quiero celebrarlo con una persona especial para mí, no completamente solo. Después de todo, no puedo evitarlo. No es su culpa, él también tiene cosas que hacer, no puedo obligarle a que se quede y pase el día conmigo… verdad?

De repente, suena mi teléfono, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-¿Si?- **respondí a la llamada.

**-¿Mako-chan?- **escuché una voz responder alegremente.

**-¡Nagisa!- **escuchar su voz me sacó una sonrisa en ese momento.

Nagisa es una persona tan animada que sin necesidad de estar cara a cara con él es capaz de sacarte una gran sonrisa enseguida, ya que su alegría permanente es contagiosa, en persona y por teléfono.

**-¿Mañana vas a hacer algo?- **preguntó con curiosidad en la voz.

¿Hacer algo? A pesar de que es mi cumpleaños siquiera había pensado en eso. Pero puedo asegurar que no haré nada, ya que estaré solo.

**-Realmente no había pensado en nada - **respondí riendo levemente, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas increíbles de llorar en ese momento.

**-Oh, vaya… bueno, pues felicidades!- **Nagisa cortó la llamada en cuanto dijo esas palabras.

Suspiro otra vez. Aunque tengo ganas de llorar, no lo haré. Porque no es culpa de nadie que tenga que pasar solo el día de mi cumpleaños. Mis padres están en la ciudad. Nagisa y Rei continúan estudiando. Rin y Haru tienen mañana una competición. No es culpa de nadie, todos están ocupados.

A pesar de que no he cenado, me iré ya a dormir. Estoy agotado y no tengo ganas de nada, solo dormiré y dejaré que pase el tiempo.

Al día siguiente me despertó la alarma del móvil. Miré la hora. 6:57am, 2014-11-17.

-**Felicidades, Makoto-** me dije a mí mismo.

Me levanté y dejé el móvil sobre la cama. Fui a desayunar, y al volver a subir vi el móvil. Lo cogí y busqué entre los contactos a Rin. Al encontrarle, le llamé.

**-¿Rin?-** pregunté cuando noté que cogían la llamada.

**-Oh, Makoto. ¿Ha pasado algo?- **preguntó extrañado. Normal, nunca le llamo si no es estrictamente necesario.

Y no es que no me guste hablar con él, sino que no tenemos ningún tema del que podamos hablar los dos a parte de la natación.

**-No, no, tan solo quería desearte suerte en la carrera de hoy- ** dije, riendo levemente.

**-Oh, gracias. ¿Has llamado a Haru?-**

**-No, ahora lo haré.**

**-Oh, vale. Bueno, te dejo, tengo que acabar de prepararme. Adiós. Ah, felicidades!**

**-Gracias, y suerte- **después de decir aquellas palabras, esperé a que Rin colgase.

Precisamente hoy tienen una carrera Haru y Rin. Pasaran todo el día lejos de Tokyo, en la ciudad vecina. Todo el día juntos. Juntos, Haru y Rin. A pesar de que yo quería pasar este día con Haru…

Marqué el número de Haru y llamé. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Siento que estoy al borde de las lágrimas… Es la primera vez que me siento así cuando llamo a Haru. Será por qué….?

** -Makoto- **Haru respondió al teléfono con su típico tono serio, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

_Tump. Tump. Tump._

¿Por qué se me ha acelerado el corazón solo al escucharle?

**-Hola, Haru- **saludé **-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien.**

… A veces, sus formas de responder me dificultan un poco continuar con la conversación, la verdad…

**-.. Eh.. Quería desearte suerte en la carrera de hoy, gana a Rin otra vez, por todos- **reí levemente.

**-Vale, gracias.**

**-¿A qué hora os vais?**

**-En una hora más o menos.**

**-Oh, ya veo… bueno, espero que te vaya muy bien el día!** –dije junto a una rapida despedida y colgué.

Por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender, las palabras no me salían. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban nudo en la garganta? La verdad, no lo se. Estoy feliz. He podido hablar con Haru un poco. Solo por eso, ya soy muy feliz.

Pero... No se ha acordado de que hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¿Por qué? Estos últimos años el siempre era el primero en felicitarme. Aunque es una persona muy fría, también es un poco infantil en otras cosas. Y siempre ha querido ser el primero en felicitarme, y si se le adelantaban, se enfadaba.

Pero esta vez... Se ha olvidado por completo. ¿Por qué? De repente, noto un cálido liquido salado rodar por mis mejillas hasta mi boca, con un sabor bastante salado. ¿Eh?

Llevo una mano a mi mejilla y sigo el recorrido del liquido hasta llegar al borde del ojo. ¿Estoy llorando...? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No puede ser... ¿Por Haru? ¿Estoy llorando por Haru? No... Imposible, eso es imposible, ¿verdad?

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y, a pesar de que no quiera admitirlo, continuo llorando. Seguramente se la ha debido de olvidar por culpa de la carrera. Habrá estado muy nervioso estos días, ya que será su primera carrera como profesional, y no ha podido pensar en mi. Debe de haber sido eso...

Pensando aquello, me quedé dormido, pero continuaba llorando.

_Ding-dong_

¿Alguien pica al timbre? Me levanto de la cama y miro la hora. 12:43pm. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me quede dormido? A saber...

_Ding-dong_

Si, picaban al timbre. No eran imaginaciones mías. Voy hacia la puerta y abro. No hay nadie. ¿Es la típica broma de niños pequeños? Va, da igual. Me doy la vuelta y entro de vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Entonces, noto pasos corriendo hacia mi y alguien se me cuelga del cuello.

**-Mako-chan~**

Esa voz es de...

**-¡¿Nagisa?!- **exclamé bastante sorprendido.

**-Hola, Makoto-senpai- **ahora no era Nagisa.

**-¿Rei? ¿Que hacéis aquí?- **pregunté bastante sorprendido.

**-¡Hemos venido a verte! ¡Es tu cumpleaños, claro que no íbamos a faltar!- **Nagisa prácticamente gritó aquella frase.

**-Gracias, chicos- **sonreí amablemente.

Entre en casa y ellos detrás de mi. Les ofrecí un poco de té mientras yo iba a cambiarme, ya que continuaba en pijama.

Al volver, vi una gran... ¿Figura? Envuelta sobre el suelo, y Reí y Nagisa estaban uno a cada lado.

**-¿Qué es eso?- **les pregunté, mirándoles fijamente.

**-Es para ti- **dijo Reí, ajustándose las gafas a la vez que sonreía.

**-... No hacia falta que me regalaseis nada... Ya es suficiente con que os hayáis molestado en venir hasta aquí...- **sonreí alegremente **-pero gracias.**

**-No es ninguna molestia, Mako-chan. Ahora ábrelo.**

Nagisa cogió el regalo y me lo dio, después volvió a sentarse y dio palmaditas como un niño pequeño cuando esta ilusionado por algo.

Me senté en el suelo para poder abrirlo mejor. Fui sacando el papel poco a poco y con mucho cuidado, ya que me daba miedo romperlo. Al acabar, vi un gran peluche de una orca.

**-Gracias, chicos. Me gusta mucho- **sonreí alegremente.

Me levante con el peluche de la orca en brazos y fui hasta mu habitación, donde dejé el peluche sobre la cama, em el centro, donde mejor podía verse.

Después de eso, Nagisa, Rei y yo fuimos a pasear un rato por Tokyo y luego comimos juntos. Por la tarde, para variar, fuimos a la piscina. Hacia tanto tiempo que no nadábamos juntos... Estaba tan feliz que casi no podía contener las lágrimas de la alegría.

A Haru le habría gustas mucho estar con nosotros ahora mismo. Seguramente, él era el que mas ganas tenia de que nadásemos los cuatro otra vez. Pero... Esta con Rin en la competición, no puede pasar este gran momento con nosotros...

**-¿Mako-chan? ¿Estas bien?**

**-¿Eh? Si, estoy bien, Nagisa- **sonreí levemente.

**-¿De verdad?- **esta vez fue Rei el que preguntó.

No os preocupéis por mi, no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi, no me gusta ver a la gente mal o triste por mi.

**-Si, de verdad, estoy bien-** sonreí alegremente, intentando ocultar que realmente en ese momento estaba un poco triste.

Nagisa, Rei y yo estuvimos juntos hasta casi la media noche, que era cuando pasaba el ultimo tren que podían coger. Después de que se fueran, volví a casa y allí no hice nada. Aun quedaban 20 minutos para la media noche y para que se acabase por completo mi cumpleaños. Que ganas tenia ya de que acabase.

Al final, no ha sido tan malo como esperaba. Al contrario, ha sido muchísimo mejor. Pero... No estaba Haru. Sin Haru, no tiene sentido que haga la mayoría de edad, ya que tenia ganas de cumplirla gracias a él. Haru siempre había deseado ser mayor de edad y empezar a ser un adulto, ya que mientras no tuviese la mayoría nadie se lo tomaba en serio, y el ya tiene la mayoría. Ahora es mi turno.

Pero bueno. He vuelto a ver a Nagisa y a Rei. Con eso estoy feliz. Y ya va siendo hora de que duerma, estoy muy cansado.

Me estiro sobre mi cama, abrazando el peluche que me había regalado Nagisa y Rei. Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a llorar otra vez. Pero no le doy importancia. Es de tristeza, lo se, pero también de felicidad, y con eso es suficiente para mi.

_Ding-dong_

**-¿Eh? ¿Quien puede ser a estas horas? ¿A caso ya es de día?- ** me pregunte a mi mismo mirando la hora en el móvil.

23:58.

Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta con cansancio. No he dormido ni 10 minutos y ya me he despertado. Tengo la sensación de que no podre dormir bien... Abro la puerta.

23:59.

**-Ha... Haru?- **digo bastante sorprendido.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, vi a Haru detrás de ella, con un pequeño pastel en una mano. En ese momento, sentí que se paraba el tiempo.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto- **dijo, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que entraba a mi casa y dejaba el pastel sobre una pequeña mesita en la entrada.

00:00

Le miré con gran sorpresa. ¿De verdad Haru había venido a estas horas a mi casa después de la competición? No puedo creerlo…

**-¿Qué pasa?- **me preguntó él.

**-Nada, no pasa nada- **sonreí.

Cerré la puerta y invité a Haru a pasar. Él miró alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que estuviese en mi casa. Llevé el pastel a la mesa del comedor, Haru se sentó a un lado de la mesa y yo fui a buscar cubiertos y platos para poder comer juntos el pastel.

Al volver, vi a Haru estirado sobre el suelo mirando hacia el techo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo llegar a media noche a casa de alguien en el día de su cumpleaños y felicitarle en el último minuto.

**-Haru- **dije riendo levemente.

** -¿Pensabas que me había olvidado?- **aquellas palabras me recordaron cómo me había sentido durante todo el día.

¿Qué si pensaba que lo había olvidado? Claro que sí. Después de todo, no me ha llamado en todo el día, siquiera para decirme como lo había ido la competición.

**-La verdad es que no sabía que pensar… Pero eso ahora no importa- **sonreí y comencé a partir el pastel, poniendo un trozo en el plato de Haru y uno en el mío.

**-Sí que importa- **la expresión de Haru en ese momento realmente me sorprendió bastante.

Parecía ser una mezcla entre tristeza y arrepentimiento por aquello. ¿De verdad se había olvidado?

**-La verdad es que no me había olvidado, pero quería esperar al último momento para decírtelo. No sé por qué, tan sólo quería que fuese un momento de los dos- **dijo y me miró fijamente** –no quería ser el primero en decírtelo, este año quería ser el único en decírtelo. Por eso he querido esperar al último momento.**

¿Qué intenta decirme Haru con eso? No entiendo nada… ¿Por qué me dice esto? ¿Piensa que me he enfadado por eso? A lo mejor intenta disculparse…

** -Haru, no me he enfadado.**

**-¿De verdad?- **preguntó. Sí, era eso lo que pasaba.

**-De verdad, no estoy enfadado. No podría enfadarme por algo así-** respondí sonriendo **-. Ahora tan solo comamos el pastel, vale?**

**-… Vale.**

Ambos empezamos a comer a la vez. El pastel era de chocolate, mi favorito. Y la verdad es que estaba muy bueno.

**-Haru. ¿Dónde has comprado este pastel?- **le pregunté con curiosidad para poder comprar yo alguno también.

**-No lo he comprado, lo he hecho yo.**

¿Eh? ¿Haru ha hecho el pastel? Sabía que era bueno en la cocina, pero no esperaba que tanto… ¿Pero cómo? No sé mucho de cocina, pero sé que los pasteles no se pueden dejar hechos de un día para otro o se ponen malos rápidamente.

**-En cuanto ha acabado la competición me he ido con la excusa de que tenía cosas importantes que hacer y he vuelto para poder hacerlo y tenerlo a tiempo y recién hecho.**

**-… ¿Te has molestado tanto por mí?- **pregunté más sorprendido aún.

**-Makoto, no me molesta y lo sabes.**

Ante aquello, realmente ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que tan solo me dejé llevar por el momento y mis sentimientos. En ese momento me levanté y fui hacia Haru.

**-Gracias, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho nunca- **sonreí y inconscientemente acabé abrazando a Haru.

Pero no en plan protector, como había hecho muchas otras veces. Esta vez parecía que era yo quien quería ser protegido por Haru. En ese momento escondí el rostro en el hombro de Haru y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorad de felicidad.

**-Makoto-** me llamó.

**-¿Si?- **respondí. En mi voz noté cierto temblor de nerviosismo, cosa bastante difícil en mi.

**-Te quiero.**

Dos palabras. Dos simples palabras que me hicieron llorar aún más, pero solo de felicidad. Después de todo… _Será por qué…. ¿Estoy enamorado de Haru?_ Sí. No tengo ninguna duda ahora.

**-Yo también te quiero.**

Y de un impulso bastante inconsciente, me acerqué a él aún más y le besé. Lo que comenzó como un beso tierno, acabo como un beso desesperado y, a la vez, esperado por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aunque podría seguir escribiendo durante muchas páginas más, lo dejaré aquí, que ya es demasiado largo xd Espero que guste y a lo mejor hago una continuación algún día. <strong>

**He acabado llorando hasta yo al escribirlo… Yo soy más fan del RinHaru que del MakoHaru, pero a ver, es el cumple de Makoto, así que… FELICIDADES MAKOTO 3**

**Besos, Takane'chan.**


End file.
